Muggle in Hogwarts
by DxInsider
Summary: A Girl runs away from her Adopted family and boards the Hogwarts Express. But one probalm, she's a Muggle or is she? THIS IS NOT A MARY SUE! SHE IS NOT A LONG LOST POTTER! Has Yaoi aka gay stuff in it. Please R
1. Jessie James

KEY [Jessie's Thoughts] **Sounds** "Talking" ~~Flash Backs~~  
  
Muggle in Hogwarts  
  
By: DxInsider  
  
Prologue: Jessie James, running away from the Smiths  
  
Jessie James, age 16, hated her new parents, ever since she was 5 years old. The Smiths adopted her on one raining night. Jessie remembered that some strange people took her to a orphanage a few days before the Smiths adopted her. For 11 long years, Jessie had to live with Mike & Missy Smith, being treated like shit until she ran away; this is what happens.  
  
Jessie's POV.  
  
[Ok this is it; I am really going to do it. I am running and not looking back.] I fixed up my backpack and headed into King's Cross Station, the biggest train station that I know of. The station was packed with people; I was being pushed, shoved and knocked around. None of the trains got my attention. Some went to France, some went to Germany, some even went to Russia; but no way in hell I wanted to run away to those places.  
  
"This way kids, hurry. Don't want to miss the train to Hogwarts."  
  
[Hogwarts? What kind of place is that?] The woman that said this was a little plump woman with lot of red hair. She led 4 boys and 2 girls down between the platform 9 & 10. Three of the boys and one of the girls had red hair like the woman, must be their mother; the other two didn't look like each other. The girl had a mop of red/brown hair and the boy wore glasses with messy black hair. "Ok Ginny, you first."  
  
A little red head ran right through the stone pillar and disappear. All I can do was stare as all the kids disappear along with the woman. So I walked over to the stone pillar and touched it, my hand went right through. [Holy shit on a stick!]  
  
Then someone bump into me, sending me into the pillar, but instead of hitting the wall, I hit the ground; there was another train through the pillar! There were kids wearing strange looking clothing, getting their stuff onto the train. The train looked beautiful, it was black and red with the 'Hogwarts Express' on the sides and front.  
  
"Are you ok dear?" The woman from before had come back over to the pillar.  
  
"um. yea I'm ok."  
  
"Aren't you a little old to be a first year?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh wait, are you a six year?"  
  
"um. yea, yea I am." [What the hell is going on?] The lady helps me up, dusting me off.  
  
"Now off you go, hurry now." She smiled and left, leaving me alone with all these people.  
  
"ALL ABOARD!!!"  
  
Everyone was now boarding the train fast, so I jumped on to; no way in hell I was stay around here with those Smiths. So on to the train I go, bumping in so many kids. Finally I got a seat all to myself, but it was short lived. Soon I was joined by three of the people I saw in the beginning; the boy with the glasses, the girl with the red/brown hair and what look like the youngest out of the red heads. "Hi I'm Ron Weasley, you don't look like a first year."  
  
"Cause I'm not, names Jessie James."  
  
"Are you from Durnstrang? Are you a six year? Oh I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
"Mione, give her a chance to breath. By the way I'm Harry Potter."  
  
[So Durnstrang is other school, better play along until I can get a chance to split.] "Yeah I'm a six year from Durnstrang, I am going to school with you guys now."  
  
"You'll love Hogwarts and its best you get into Gryffindor."  
  
"Ron, not all the houses are bad."  
  
"Slytherin is, Harry, Slytherin is pure evil!" Hermoine shook her head. "Don't mind them. Where is your uniform?"  
  
"um. I'll get it at the school. But I got a question for you guys; what's up with that scar?" I must have said something weird cause they were looking at me funny. "What? I just want to know. Did you cut it yourself or something?"  
  
After a few minutes of nothing, Hermoine got up saying she and Ron had to go to some Prefect meeting and Harry wanted to go see some of his other friends. So there I was alone, like I gave a rat's ass. I must have fallen asleep cause the train stop and everyone was getting off.  
  
Words from me- I don't own anyone! Just Jessie and the Smiths. How you like my first Harry Potter fic? SHE IS NOT GOING TO BE A POTTER!!!!!! ~_~ THIS IS NOT A MARY SUE!!!!!! This girl is from the US which you will learn later on how she got in London and who her real family is. This is happen in Harry's six year of Hogwarts. I read all 5 of his books, so I know what has happen. So please R&R thank you. 


	2. Remembering & Sorting

Muggle in Hogwarts  
  
By: DxInsider  
  
Chapter 1  
  
No One's POV  
  
It was foggy out and it was night, all the kids were getting off, running around, getting their things. A big man with lots of hair on his face and head held a lamp yelling out 'First Year over here.' Jessie decided this was her chance to get the hell out of there. She started making her way out of the station until, "Hey there."  
  
The big hairy guy grabbed her shoulder. "Now don't wonder off now. All first years over here."  
  
"I'm not a first year." He looked at her funny.  
  
"Well you're still new here at Hogwarts, so come along." So Jessie was stuck following the huge man, with all the kids to a lake with boats. The boats moved back & forth the water as the boats with the kids across the waters, a giant tentacle came out of the water and waved at them. Everyone waved back but Jessie screamed; she didn't know about the giant squid that lived in the lake. "Easy there, Lass; It's just the Giant Squid, no need to scream."  
  
She gave him a look like he was fucking nuts. The rest of the boat ride was quiet; once in a while a mermaid or merman would show up and smile. Soon the boats stop and a castle appeared.  
  
Jessie's POV  
  
[A Giant Squid?! Mermaids?! What's next, a wizard?! What the hell kind of place is this?!] As I walked with the other kids up into the castle and up the stairs, a weird feeling came over me; it felt like I been here before. At the top of the stairs a woman dressed like a witch was waiting for us.  
  
"Welcome first years and," looks right at me, "new students of Durnstrang." [Ok how did she know about that? Does she know I'm lying? Man I got to get out of this place fast.] She started talking about the four houses, but I was looking around the hallway we were standing in; something felt funny about this place.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
~~A 3 year old Jessie James ran down the hallway, pretty red dress spinning around her. Her long light brown hair tied back in a bright gold bow that match her shoes. Someone wearing red & gold robes and a long white beard was waiting at the end of the hallway for her.  
  
"Grandpa!"  
  
Little Jessie ran into his open arms and hugged him tightly. He laughed his tiny blue eyes shined, their eyes matched perfectly. He gave her a charm bracelet. It was gold with ruby phoenix charms and ruby feather charms on it. "Fawkes! **giggling**"  
  
"Yes that's right. No matter where you are, you and I will always be together."~~  
  
~~End of Flashback~~  
  
I snapped out of my daydream by one of the kids pushing me; we were going through some doors. As we went through the doors I played with my charm bracelet. [What is this place and why do I feel like I been here before?]  
  
We enter the huge room, with candle lighting the room, floating in the air; you can even see the night sky. There were four long tables with kids at them and another table with adults at it. The woman dress as a witch had us all standing in front of a stool with a messy looking witch's hat on it. "Now I will call you by your names and you will be sorted."  
  
So she started calling out names, I got a good look at the adults at the table in front of me. The hairy guy from before was there, and the rest were just plan were looking, like they step out of some Middle Ages movie; but one look caught my eye. He had a long white beard and long white hair, like Santa Claus, he even wore red & gold robes. But soon my attention was turn to the woman dress as a witch. "Today we have a Sixth Year student from Durnstrang, Jessie James."  
  
[How they hell did she know my name?!]  
  
"Come on now, dear, sir down so you can be sorted and get your uniform." Slowly I sat down on the stool and the woman put the hat on my head. As soon as that hat touch my head, everything went black.  
  
Words from me- Well there is Ch1, more flash backs in the next CH and my girl will be going to Potion Class! OH NO!!!! I wonder what house she's in? Remember this is Not a Marry Sue and she is not a Potter; But who could that be in her flashback? And how did she know about Fawkes? And how do the teachers know her name? Well stay turn!!! 


	3. POTION CLASS!

Muggle in Hogwarts  
  
By: DxInsider  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
~~A five year old girl Jessie was running around on the grass, wearing her favorite red jumper with the yellow lion face on it; her charm bracelet jingling as she ran.  
  
"Grandpa, Grandpa!" Jessie ran over to the long white bearded man. He picked her up and placed her onto a small white horse with a horn in the middle of its forehead. "This is Quicksilver, your wand will be made from his mane, as soon as you are of age and he will be your loyal friend."  
  
" Can I have my wand now?"  
  
"**laughing** No my dear, you are still just a baby; when you are older." Quicksilver started moving slowly and the long white bearded man walked besides Jessie as she laughed. "I love you Grandpa."~~  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Jessie's POV  
  
My eyes open from their wonderful dream to see a pair of yellow/blue eyes staring back at me; it was a white owl with brown tip wings and brown face. "AHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
"What's wrong dear?" An old woman dress like a nurse or something close to that comes running over to me to see if I was ok. "What's this owl doing here? It scared the crap out of me!"  
  
"Dear, Prof Dumbledore told me he's your owl. Oh and dear, if you want to know you are in Gryffindor." She pointed to some weird looking robes; they were black with a lion crest on the left part of the chest. "Put on your robes and get down to the Great Hall for breakfast. All your things have arrive from Durnstrang, now get going." She then left.  
  
[What stuff?! And I don't own an owl! This just gets weirder and weirder by the second.] I turn back and looked at the owl. "Well I guess I should name you, you look like that owl from the movie 'The Labyrinth' so I guess I'll name you Jareth."  
  
Jareth hooted happily and flew out the window; I wonder where he was going. I put the robes on but when I got them on, there was a long wooden stick on the chair; it had a kind of white glow to it. Once I picked it up it stop. So I shrugged my shoulders and put it in my pocket, walking to where I remember the Great Hall was. As I walked in, the room had changed. It was a sunny day shinning down from the ceiling; everyone was sitting at their table's woofing down his or her breakfasts. "Hey over here!"  
  
Kids wearing the same chests as me waved for me to join them at their table. There were all types of food on the table and some I didn't even know. I grabbed a glass of orange liquid and took a drink, then I spitted it out. "What the hell is this?!"  
  
"Its called Pumpkin Juice. Don't they have that at Durnstrang?" Harry and his friends took a seat at the table, taking their glasses of Pumpkin Juice, sucking it down. "um. no. It taste like crap. Is there any milk or orange around?"  
  
"Here," Hermione handed me a glass of orange. "I know how you feel, I thought it was orange juice too, but then I got use to the taste and I loved it."  
  
"Yeah well, where I come from, pumpkins don't make juice, only jack o lanterns."  
  
"So Jessie how you feeling? After the Sorting Hat sorted you into Gryffindor, you stood up, took a step forward and fainted."  
  
"Well I don't know what the hell happen. Maybe it was the smell of that hat, it should be washed." All three gave me these looks, then Ron looked up. "Oh great, the Spawn of Satan is coming this way."  
  
I turn to see who he was looking at a cute looking boy with two other fat ugly guys. He was pale, with slick blond hair; one word came to my mind.SEXY! "Malfoy none of us want to talk to you, so go away."  
  
"Shut up, Weasel, I came over here to see the new fainter." He looked right at me. "Are you going to start falling all over the place like Potty?"  
  
I couldn't help myself; I got up and punched him in the nose. He held his nose cause it was bleeding and I think I may have broken it. "Man you are such a jackass you know that? You need to get yourself a better attitude adjustment. And I thought you were drop dead sexy too. Get the fuck out of here before I cut your family jewels off."  
  
Malfoy and his fat friends left busy saying they would come back. Everyone at my table had their mouths open wide in shock. "That was the coolest thing I have ever thing! I think I love you!"  
  
"Ron act your age. But he is right, that was great." Hermione bit into her apple.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, I never did like people making fun of others and that goes for people that are now I call friends. Oh um.," rubs the back of my head, "sorry for asking about that scar. I just wanted to know if you cut it yourself. Its cool if you don't want to tell me or not, Harry."  
  
Harry smiled and nodded. "Its alright, I'm use to it. Welcome to Gryffindor."  
  
No One's POV  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Jessie became fast friends; never knowing that Jessie was what the Wizard World called a muggle. The bell went off telling them it was time for class, the group headed to their first class.Potions. Malfoy was sitting with his house rubbing his hurt nose, looking really pissed at the gang. "Everyone sit down, NOW!"  
  
A man dress in all black robes with very greasy hair and pale skin came walking in; all the kids, the ones from Gryffindor, ran to their seats. He started by calling everyone's name to make sure everyone was there and then started class. Professor Snape started asking the students, questions. Every time a student got an answer wrong he would take points; he was only asking the Gryffindor students. Snape wasn't them a chance to answer them.  
  
Jessie's POV  
  
"Hey, why don't you give them a chance to answer?"  
  
The Professor turn and looked right at me, after he took points away from Ron for not answering a question right; like I knew where you would find wormwood. "So the new girl from Durnstrang decides to speak. Tell me Miss James, where can I find the slime of a Horn Toad?"  
  
"I don't know, but their looks like enough slime in your hair for a Horn Toad to use." The whole class, only Gryffindor, started laughing at what I said. "20 points from Gryffindor," and he started walking back to his desk.  
  
"Hey! Why you taking points from the whole group? I was the one that made fun of you, take points from me." Hermione was shaking her head, telling me not to go on anymore, Ron was giving me thumbs up. "What is your problem? Why are you picking on Gryffindor anyways? Shouldn't you be asking questions to those guys over?" Pointing to the Slytherins. "Man, take the stick out of your ass and."  
  
"ENOUGH!" Professor Snape was pissed off; his face was bright red, his eyes with wide. He stomped over to me and looked me right in the eye. "Damn, your breath stinks. Don't you brush your teeth?"  
  
"GET OUT OF MY CLASS ROOM! 100 POINTS FROM GRYFINDOR!!!" Everyone was looking at me and I grabbed my stuff and left the classroom. [Well I think I did pretty well for my first day of running away. I wonder what happens next?]  
  
Words from the author- The whole thing with Snape/Draco was what I wanted to do to him since the moment I saw him in the movie/book. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I just want you guys to know I can't write as Hagrid talks. 


	4. Racing the Pug Face Girl

Muggle in Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By: DxInsider  
  
Harry's POV  
  
After the fight that Professor Snape had with Jessie, we got paired up and went to our cauldrons. Professor Snape walked around the class looking madder then my Uncle Vernon when I drop the teapot that one time. Never in my time here in Hogwarts have I seen anyone go against Prof Snape like Jessie did. "Did you see how she stood up to that greasy git?"  
  
"Ron not so loud and you are chopping the lizard tails wrong." Hermione put newt eyes into the cauldron.  
  
"Sorry Mione." Ron put the lizard tails into our potion but it started to bubble; it wasn't supposed to do that. "um. guys get down."  
  
Quickly me, Ron and Hermione got away from the cauldron just in time for it to bubble over and melt everything in its path. The whole class was now watching us, Slytherin was laughing and Malfoy just had this smirk on his face. Snape came over and took 50 points from us, EACH; that was 150 points from Gryffindor!!! Professor Snape was still very mad at Jessie for everything she did and said to him. Soon the bell rang and we all ran out of the classroom.  
  
"Now we have to work hard to get our points back now. But you got to say, what Jessie did was the greatest."  
  
"Ron, she made our house lose points; it wasn't funny! Now we have twice as much homework for Snape then last time."  
  
"Sorry Mione."  
  
"But Ron did have a good point. No one has ever gotten under Snape's skin before." My friends nodded as we headed to our next class, which is Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. "Hey um guys, where you go next?"  
  
Jessie came walking over with her wand behind her ear wearing that small brown backpack on her back, as she walk that charm bracelet jingles along and brown hair was tied back with a red ribbon. Ron went over to her smiling. "Great job with that git of a Professor. Next class is Care of Magical Creatures. We can win our house points back there."  
  
"Cool. Sorry for that out burst. I don't like teachers; they piss me off."  
  
"You can't go around yelling at the teachers, or you lose house points!" Hermione wave her finger at Jessie, who just smile and nodded, promise she would try not to yell at the teachers; of course she promise not to. It was a warm sunny day for Magical Creatures class with my good friend Hagrid; I just hope its nothing dangerous. When we got to his hut, many of Gryffindor students were there, so was Malfoy and the Slytherins.  
  
"HARRY, HARRY, HARRY!!!!" Colin Creevey came running over waving his arms with that damn camera still around his next. Its bad enough I had to deal with him in my 2nd year, now he is bugging me again; but he is one of my housemates, got to be nice. Ron & Hermione gave me sympatric looks as they walked over to join the rest of our house; Jessie just wondered off.  
  
"What is it Colin?"  
  
"Guess what Hagrid is getting us to do today?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"He is going to teach us unicorns!"  
  
"Well a least its nothing dangerous this time." I went over and stood with my friends as Hagrid lead some unicorns over to us; one unicorn refused to look at any of us. It had a longer horn then the others, longer mane and tail; but the strange long silver scar down each of its eyes.  
  
"Well kids, today we will be teaching about unicorns."  
  
"We did that last time!" Said Dean. Ron and Seamus smacked him, they didn't want to do anything hard, unicorns were easy to do.  
  
"We did?"  
  
"NO, WE DIDN'T!!!" Yelled half of the class.  
  
"Ok." Said Hagrid and he started the class.  
  
Jessie's POV  
  
Ok it's the same big hairy guy from before, well now I know his name, its Hagrid and he is talking about Unicorns. I would have said there is no such thing but I am looking at them now. One is standing away from the crowded; it was beautiful. Its horn was longer then the others, so was its mane and tail with long silver scar down both of its eyes. The weird part is it was the same pony I rode when I was with my grandpa or a least it looked like him. A girl with a snake crest and a pug like nose went up to the unicorn and try to pet it; but it bit her.  
  
"**Laughing** No wonder it bit you, with a face like that, I would too!" She gave me a pissed off look, she was not too happy that I was laughing at her.  
  
"Miss. Parkinson, be careful of that one. He doesn't like anyone, only Professor Dumbledore." Pug Face Parkinson was helped up by others wearing snake crests and taken to some other unicorns.  
  
"Why is that, Hagrid? Why does that unicorn only let Professor Dumbledore near him?"  
  
"Well Neville, I really don't know why. I just know that he just doesn't like people touching him."  
  
"Maybe he just doesn't like slimy snakes touching him." Whispered Ron to Harry who laughed. The rest of the class went fast and everyone was just now standing around, Hagrid disappeared back into his hut.  
  
"You!" The Pug Face bitch came walking over with Malfoy and those other two morons he was with. "You think you're so great! Hurting my Sweet Draco and laughing at me; you are going get hex." She draws out her wand, a few of the kids wearing lion crests like me came over to stop this but I had a better idea.  
  
"Oh you think you're better? Hiding behind a stick. How about we have a race? Winner proves who is the better girl." Parkinson lowered her wand and smiled evilly. "Alright once around the lake on brooms. Accio Broom!!" A broom came flying from the castle to her hand after she waved her wand. "Your turn." She smiled slyly.  
  
[I can't do that! I don't know magic! What the hell am I going to do?] Then for some strange reason my wand started to glow softly. "Well are you not going to call your broom?"  
  
"My broom hasn't come yet from my old school." [Well that is the best lie I can think of.]  
  
"Then I guess I win."  
  
"Not a god damn chance! There are other ways for me to race with you."  
  
"Oh yeah how?" I looked around for a second then I got other idea. "I'll ride one of the unicorns."  
  
"You're not suppose to!"  
  
"Shut up, Mudblood. Let her get in trouble." Malfoy would do anything to see someone he didn't like to get into trouble. I walked over to the unicorn with the silver scars, reaching out to teach it. [I must be nuts! It was a pony I rode, not a unicorn. Then why did grandpa say those weird things to me?] Before I can think of anything else the unicorn touched my hand and nuzzle my side gently, not hitting me with his horn. There was a gasp from the crowded of kids and a pissed off growl from Pug Face. "Well come on! Get on it and let's go!!"  
  
[Ok it's been years since I last rode a pony, I hope I don't make an ass of myself.] The unicorn got onto its knees to give me a better chance to get onto its back. When I got onto him, it felt right. I put my want behind my ear like a pencil and wrap my fingers into his mane as he walked over to Parkinson who was already floating in the air on her broom; Malfoy was going to tell us when to go.  
  
"On your mark get set," Parkinson flew off!  
  
"HEY THAT'S CHEATING!!!!!" Yelled Ron.  
  
"So what, Weasel." But I was already going. My unicorn was running fast after that bitch, across the grass and alone the lakeside. Parkinson was a few feet above the ground and a few inches ahead of me. As we turn around the lake we were neck and neck, she started kicking me, trying to neck me off the unicorn but my unicorn was trying to bite her foot. Now we were getting close to Hagrid's Hut.  
  
"Come on go, go, go!" My unicorn flew across the grass and got pass the hut, winning the race. Pug Face got off her broom screaming.  
  
"ITS NOT FAIR, ITS NOT FAIR!!!!" She drew out her wand and.  
  
"What's going on here?" Hagrid came out of his hut looking around. Quickly the Gryffindor kids or the Lion People as I call them, told Hagrid what happen, he was shock to hear I rode the unicorn that wouldn't let anyone near him; then the bell rang. "Alright everyone, off to class now, not you Miss. Jessie James."  
  
Everyone ran off, Pug Face was still sobbing that she lost and giving me dirty looks. Hagrid came over to me.  
  
No's POV  
  
The unicorn try to bite Hagrid when he got close to Jessie, but she put her arm on his neck. "So you rode him?"  
  
"Yes Sir, I did. He reminded me of a pony I once knew. Um what's the name of this unicorn anyways?"  
  
He smiled at her, "he's name is Quicksilver. He once belong to Professor Dumbledore's Great Granddaughter. Oooo shouldn't have said that. You forget I said that. But that's his name. Now get to class." The he went off into the woods with his big dog. Jessie turned and looked back at Quicksilver. "You weren't really a pony, weren't you?"  
  
Quicksilver neighed, pawing at the ground with his hoof. Jessie took out her wand and put it against his mane; the wand glowed white. "Grandpa said, well I think he said if I remember right, that my wand will be made from your mane and you will be my loyal friend. But," looks at the unicorn, "this Dumbledore guy is magic, I don't know magic."  
  
Shakes her head, "maybe it was a different pony that was just name Quicksilver." The unicorn nuzzled her, then a kid a come running over.  
  
"Jessie come on, we are going to be late for class!" Jessie looked once more at the unicorn, giving it a pat then ran off after the kid. Unknown to her, someone was watching her from the castle; an old man with a long white beard.  
  
Words from the Author- Wow, Jessie and Pug Face Parkinson are now going to be at each other's necks. How long will Jessie's lying keep her going? When will the student of Hogwarts find out she's a Muggle? Was she really riding a pony or was it a unicorn she rode when she was a kid? And who is the old bearded man? Find out in the Next Chapter. 


	5. Mike Smith! Wormtail!

Muggle is Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By: DxInsider  
  
Ron's POV  
  
"Wow did you see her ride? Bloodly hell, she was great."  
  
"Ron, we could have lost more house points."  
  
I smiled at my girlfriend, Hermione and looked at my best mate Harry. "What do you think Harry? Wasn't that great? She showed those snakes."  
  
"**laughing** Yes Ron she sure did." Soon I saw Jessie walking down the hall to us, looking like she was thinking. "Jessie! That was the greatest thing I seen yet this year."  
  
"Huh?" She looked up like she never seen us before then she rubbed the back of her head and smiled. "Oh the race, well the bitch got what was coming to her. Besides its been a long time since I rode a pony."  
  
"Well anyways, we have to get to DADA class now, we don't want Prof Lupin to take points from us." I smiled at my girl and looked back at Jessie who was walking away.  
  
"Hey class is over here."  
  
She turned and looked at us. "I'm not going," then walked away.  
  
Jessie's POV  
  
Everything was so weird here, to weird for me. I left the strange people behind and just walked right out of the school, with my backpack on my back.  
  
[Well Jessie you been on the run for about 3 days now and you come across this strange place, where people do magic. I should have gone to France before. Well better fine that train station and see if I can get back on it.]  
  
Lucky for me it was a nice day out. I walked by the forest as I headed to where I think the station was, listening to the noises around me, playing with my charm bracelet; being here made me think about my ma and my dad. My real family, not the Smiths. Memories of my past started to flash in my head. I swear I could still smell my mother's sweet perfume and see my father's warm, strong smile.  
  
We leaved in a big beautiful house in the United States, I don't remember where anymore, but I remember what the house looked like, from the inside out. The house was a red brick one with white windows and a big black door that had a golden bird knocker on it; I always loved knocking on it when we came to the door to go inside. Each room had a different color of red & yellow painted on the walls and ceilings. Some people may have thought a house with all red rooms was strange but to me it was normal. There was a big stone fireplace with a bear skin rug in front of it and a old wooden rocking chair where my grandpa would sit when he came to visit; but he never used the door, he would always be in the room with the fireplace whenever I was thinking about him. He would hold me on his lap, sharing his lemon drop candy with me and told me stories as he would rock me in his wooden rocking chair. My life was prefect until that stormy night.  
  
~~Flash Back~~  
  
~~There was a loud BANG from downstairs as a 5 year old Jessie crawled out of bed, hugging her stuff lion to her chest. She could hear her father's screams and her mother's as well. Soon the door to her bedroom open and in came 3 men dress all in black robes. They grabbed her by the arm and took her to the room where the big stone fireplace was. In the room laid her parents, they looked like they were sleeping but with their eyes open. Soon the room disappears into a poof of smoke and she was in another room with a fireplace. It was all black and scary, with a cold wind in the air. She was taken into a car; the same 3 black robed men were in the car with her. They took away her stuff lion, not seeing her charm bracelet around her wrist as she was taken into the Orphanage, where she stayed until the Smiths came and took her away.~~  
  
~~End of Flash Back~~  
  
Tears were in my eyes as I remember that night, I never knew what happen, but I knew my family was dead and some how I got brought here; to the other side of the world. I wept away my tears and kept walking, when I heard something coming from the forest.  
  
"There you are! You little bitch; you had no right to run away."  
  
It was my adopted father, Mike Smith. He was wearing black robes and pointing a stick at me. "I left because I hate you and that slut Missy. I can go wherever I please! I'm not afraid of you."  
  
"The Dark Lord wants you back, and I will take you back if I have too."  
  
"Dark Lord? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You will learn soon enough." Mike grabbed my arm, but I started kicking, hitting and screaming; no way in hell I was going back with him. Then out of no where and white flash knocked over Mike and stood in front of me; it was Quicksilver. He reared up and snap the stick Mike was carrying in two. "NO! My wand!"  
  
"Wormtail!" I turned and looked at where the voice came from, there stood that Snape guy, the woman that putting that strange hat on my head, Hagird and the other man with golden eyes.  
  
"Take him alive, finally Sirius can be free," said the man with the golden eyes. Snape and Hagrid both grabbed Mike, taking him away to I don't know where; the man with the golden eyes followed.  
  
"Are you alright, Miss James?" Said the woman. All I could do was nod, feeling Quicksilver nuzzling me. "Come along then, Prof Dumbledore would like to speak to you in his office."  
  
Words from the Author- I am so sorry to everyone. I had a BIG write's block and I couldn't think of what to write, but here it is CH 4. So what do you people think? Why was Jessie leaving with Wormtail? What is Dumbledore going to say to her? Will Jessie ever know what the hell is going in this school called Hogwarts? Check out the next Ch. 


	6. Finding home

Muggle in Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By: DxInsider  
  
Prof McGonagall's POV  
  
Well there is good news for the Order today, we finally got Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail; Sirius Black is finally a free man, if we knew where he was. I'm sure Lupin will tell him the good news, I can finally rest easy knowing Harry will not be staying with those muggles anymore.  
  
"This way Miss James, Lemon Drop." The stairway to Dumbledore's office appeared. "Now go on upstairs."  
  
I watch young girl disappear up the stair way, wondering what Albus is going to say to her.  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
It has been 11 long years since I last seen my great grandchild. For so long I thought she was dead along with my grandson and his wife; but now she some how arrived, safely to Hogwarts.  
  
"Enter." The door of my office open and in came Jessie James Dumbledore, my great grandchild. She looked so much like her mother, but she had her father's eyes that would always sparkle when I came to see her. "Please have a seat. Lemon Drop?"  
  
I held out a small dish of Lemon Drop candies; they have always been a family favorite. "um thank you, I haven't had any since I was little." She took a few and chewed happy, I'm sure she was remembering the past when I would bring her a bag of them each time I would visit her. "I am glad you didn't get hurt when Pettigrew attacked you."  
  
She gave me a confuse look. "Pettigrew? Sorry sir, that's not his name."  
  
"Oh? Then what was he called, child?"  
  
"He's name is Mike Smith, he was my foster father for 11 years." I could feel my eyes burning with such rage that my sweet little angel was with deatheaters all this time; but I got myself under control before she saw how angry I was. "Can you tell me how your life was with 'Mike Smith'?"  
  
"Well they treated me like dirt. I hated him and his slut of a wife Missy. They always kept me locked up in the house, except when I went to school. I always got into trouble, hoping they would get rid of me; but it never work until I ran away 3 days ago. **sighs** Listen, sir, I don't know what kind of school you are running here, but I just got onto this train to get away. I don't know nothing about magic, I never seen a unicorn before; I'm sorry I even came here."  
  
I smiled as my eyes sparked at what she said, of course I was angry beyond belief at what those deatheaters have done to my family, but I never showed it. "Miss James, you came here because you were meant to. Only way you could board the train is that you do have magic inside you."  
  
Jessie's POV  
  
[Ok, this guy is starting to weird me out. Me? Have Magic? Is he nuts?] I sat there in his office, eating the lemon drops he gave me; he did have good taste in candy that's for sure. "Can you tell about your family?"  
  
"My family?" I looked down at my lap and started playing with my charm bracelet. "They died along time ago and I miss them dearly; mostly my grandfather."  
  
"Tell me about him."  
  
I didn't know why, but so some reason I felt safe talking to this Dumbledore guy, so I started telling him my story. About all the wonderful memories about my grandfather. "Some how he would always know when I wanted to see him. I would walk into our living where the big stone fireplace is and he would be sitting in his wooden rocking chair, smiling at me. I would crawl into his lap, eating the lemon drops he would bring for me and listen to his stories. When my parents took me to go see him at this castle, he gave me this charm bracelet and he let me ride on a white pony all by myself as he walked beside me. I never been happier when I was with my grandfather." I saw that my hands were wet from my tears; Dumbledore gave me a tissue to wept my face. "Thank you."  
  
"We should never forget our happiest memories as long as we live." I nodded, as I kept my head down. Then something soft and with feathers appeared on my shoulder. My eyes went wide as I looked at the most beautiful red, golden bird I have ever seen. The bird nuzzle my cheek as if it wanted to make me feel better, but something about the bird made me remember.  
  
~~Flash Back~~  
  
~~A 3 year old Jessie was busy coloring in the room with the big stone fireplace, having fun. When a beautiful red bird appeared from the fireplace and walked right up to her. "Ooooo pretty birdie. Hi Birdie."  
  
She started petting the bird gently on the head as the bird sang happily. "Jessie, do you like Fawkes?"  
  
"Grandpa!" Jessie ran over and hugged him tightly. "He pretty birdie. **giggling**"  
  
Her grandfather sat down in his rocking chair as Fawkes landed on the back of the chair watching her.~~  
  
~~End of Flash Back~~  
  
"Fawkes, its you, its really you." I started petting the beautiful bird as he nuzzle my hand. But something hit me, this is my grandfather's bird, if he was here that means; "Grandfather?" Looks right at Dumbledore.  
  
Words from the Author- WOW! Two Chapters in two days! I am on a roll. Well what do you all think? Black is going to be free! Harry is going to go live with him now. But what about Jessie? Did she really find her Grandfather? Is Dumbledore her grandfather? Is she a Dumbledore? Is she a witch? Find out in the next Chapter. ^_^ 


	7. Death of a Rat Friend

Muggle in Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 6  
  
By: DxInsider  
  
Sirius Black aka Padfoot's POV  
  
I can't believe it. I'm free; I am finally a free man again. I can have Harry live with me now and marry my mate, Moony. We can start a family now, a big litter of puppies we will have now. I no longer have to live in fear of being thrown back into Azkaban; the nightmare is over.  
  
"Padfoot?" I looked to the door, to see my mate, Remus Lupin, my Moony. He looks so beautiful, his golden eyes shining in the firelight as he walked over to our bed and sat down next to me as I hugged him tightly. "Will you marry me, Moony?"  
  
"Oh Sirius, **sniffs** yes, yes I will. I love you."  
  
"And I you, my mate." Our lips met in a deep kiss but will pull away when I say my godson, smiling at me from the doorway. "Shouldn't you be eating in the Great Hall now, young man?"  
  
Harry ran over and threw himself into my arms, sobbing for joy that he no longer had to live with those god damn muggles that is our Lily's sister's family. "For Christmas we are going to go to those Muggles and have little fun with them, since you are of age to cast spells outside of school now, Harry."  
  
"That will be a wonderful gift, Sirius. I love you so much."  
  
"Well let's go down to the Great Hall as one big happy family now. I want to scare those snakes out of their skins when they see me as Moony's new helper in DADA." My Remus sighed and shock his head smiling at me as we three walked together to the Great Hall as a Family; Lily, James if you can hear me; everything is alright now. Rest in Peace now.  
  
Remus Lupin aka Moony's POV  
  
I can not be more happier as I walked with my mate now soon to be husband and Harry to the Great Hall. Sirius held me close as we walked, while he held Harry's hand. We enter the Great Hall and everyone stared. At first it was quiet and then all the Gryffindors cheered to see one of their own returning to Hogwarts to stay. I kind of feel sorry for Snape, Sirius has many pranks he wants to pull on him now that he was free and knowing him he was going to have Harry help him. Harry sat with his house while I and Sirius sat together at the teacher's table. Before I could start eating, Sirius kissed me in front of everyone, getting another cheer from all the houses except Slytherin of course.  
  
Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail POV  
  
It does all over as I sit in the holding cell in the MOM. Why? Why did I go against the only people that cared about me? Why did I help kill Lily and James, having poor Harry taken away from the people who loved him? I know why; because I was in love with James Potter; that's why I help killed them. I was mad, mad that I couldn't have him. Lily had to have him; why did she have to have him? She wasn't even a pureblood like me and James. I love him so much, but he just didn't see it. Now it's all over with; I am going too died here, like the rat I am. It got very cold in my cell as the Dementor came in to give me the Kiss.  
  
"**whispers** I'm sorry James, I love you." And all I knew was darkness and nothing more.  
  
Words from the Author- lol I got you! You wanted to see what happen to Jessie in this Ch; well to bad you got this. ^_^ Well Wormtail is dead (YEAH!!!) Sirius and Remus are going to get married. If you have a problem with same sex weddings don't read this fic then. Anyways, what will happen in the next Ch? What pranks is Sirius going to pull? What will happen to Jessie and Dumbledore? Everyone knew Dumbledore wasn't in the Great Hall, so what is taking so long with talking to Jessie? Is she REALLY his great grandkid or is he just going nuts? Find out in the next Ch, I promise. ^_ 


	8. Princess of Hogwarts has Return

Muggle in Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 7  
  
By: DxInsider  
  
Fawkes's POV  
  
Dumbledore and Jessie just stared at one another from across the Headmaster's desk. I sat on the back of Jessie's chair watching the whole thing, wondering if the little Princess of Hogwarts would run up to my good friend and hug him like she did when she was little. "Yes Jessie, I'm your grandfather, great grandfather to be right."  
  
Tears started to rolled down her face as she got up from her chair and run to him, hugging him tightly, sobbing against Dumbledore; I laugh in my bird like voice at the family moment and decided to leave them alone, so I flew out the window to enjoy the fall weather.  
  
Jessie's POV  
  
"Its you, it's really you. I'm not alone anymore. **sobbing** but why? Why didn't you come and get me when my parents were killed?"  
  
I felt Grandfather tighten his hold on me, rubbing my back gently. "I was too late. When I arrived with help you were already gone and for 11 years I didn't know where you were until you appeared on the Hogwarts's train platform; I never was more happier when you walked right through the Great Hall doors."  
  
I looked into his sparking eyes and smiled. "And you didn't say anything because you wanted to tell me when we were alone?" He nodded at me and we hugged once more before he stood up, going to the door. "Its time for Dinner, we been talking all day. Its time for the school to know who you really are."  
  
Grandfather took my hand and we walked side by side down the halls to the Great Hall. In my head I was wondering what everyone will think. A member of their Headmaster's family going to school here. Of course I had 11 years of magic lessons to catch up now that I remember that I am witch. My grandfather went into the Great Hall first, having me wait outside the doors.  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
I walked past everyone, smiling so bright that I am sure that everyone was wondering what I was up to. I took my spot at Teacher's Table and got everyone to look at me. "11 years ago I lost my grandson and his wife to Voldermort. On that same night my great granddaughter disappeared; I didn't know if she was dead or alive. But yesterday she has return to me, I hope all of you here will join me in welcoming her back, Jessie James Dumbledore."  
  
The doors open and there stood my sweet Jessie, smiling.  
  
Jessie's POV  
  
Everyone was shock when they say that I was related to the Headmaster, but I smiled and walked in heading to the Gryffindor's table. A loud cheer went up from all the tables except the Slytherins; from the short time I been here I can tell they don't like anyone that's from the Lion House. I took my seat where everyone greeted me, asking why I didn't say anything before. All I said was, Granddad didn't want to say anything until now and with that I ate my dinner with a big smile on my face, with a good feeling in my heart I finally belong; the Princess of Hogwarts has return home.  
  
A word from the Author- NO IT'S NOT OVER YET!! This fic will keep going. ^_^ How you like it so fair everyone? I am not getting that many reviews here people, come on; can't be that bad. So now Jessie has to learn all the magic she never learn when she was growing up; what a pain in the ass. Quidditch is coming up soon; will Jessie try out for the house team? What will the Snakes do now that they found out who Jessie is? Find out in the next CH. ^_^ 


End file.
